I'm the third Salvatore
by orcafan1
Summary: I was bored so i decided to make a story of Damon and Stefan's little sister Daphne


I was out hunting when I heard movement. I turned around expecting to see someone but nothing was there. I shrugged it off and continued to look for a good meal until I was knocked senseless and everything went black. The last thing I thought about were my brothers and if they would search for me. When I woke up I found myself in a big cage almost like a fighting cage with a bunch of people surrounding it cheering. I got up and saw a guy I've never seen before. "Everyone welcome to our first vampire werewolf fight make those bets and make them quick the moon is rising. I looked over to the side of the cage and saw Jules. The werewolf in the cage began to change and I began to freak out. I ran over to one side of the cage and begged for someone to let me out but the just pushed me away. "Someone help!" I cried.

The guy was halfway into his transformation and fear continued to course through my body. I remember Stefan telling me to be back home before the full moon whether I caught something or not because a werewolf bite was fatal to a vampire. I continued to cry and plead for someone to let me out. "Stefan, Damon HELP!" I yelled. "The fight has begun!" Jules said into the microphone. The werewolf lunged at me and everyone cheered as it just missed me. After a few minutes of dodging his attacks he pounced on me and snapped his jaws growling. His eyes were filled with anger and I could see the fire behind them.

I just wanted my brothers with me. I finally found enough strength to push the werewolf off me. "Come on you stupid vampire FIGHT!" I heard someone yell. "SOMEON PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed. The wolf lunged at me again and I acted out of instinct and used all my strength to grab it by its front legs and throw it to the side. It yelped in pain and everyone booed. It got up and lunged at me again but I dodged it again and bit his neck but he pushed me off and pounced on me again snapping its jaws at me. Fear washed over me and I began to cry.

I have never been so afraid in my life. I pushed him off of me and ran to a corner which was a stupid move I had just trapped myself. I was now cornered. I expected the wolf to jump on me and bite me but when I opened my eyes I saw Caroline pinning the wolf down and Stefan running over to me. He picked me up and I clutched onto him like a second skin. I also noticed that everyone was on the ground with their hands over their ears and I saw Bonnie. "Caroline let him go we need to get Daphne home" Stefan said. I could feel Stefan get tense which he only does when he's nervous or mad in this case he was most defiantly mad.

I cried into his shirt as he tried to comfort me. "Shhhhhh its ok Daphne your safe now" he cooed. "Where's Damon?" I asked. "He's at the house waiting" Stefan replied. Once we were home Stefan called for Damon who was downstairs in a heartbeat taking me from Stefan. "What the hell happened Stefan?" Damon asked as he put me on the couch. "I saw her in a cage with a werewolf but that's all I know you'll have to ask her" Stefan replied. "Daphne baby can you tell me what happened. I shook my head afraid to repeat what happened to me. "Baby please tell me I need to know" Damon said stroking my face. "I...I" it seemed impossible to tell him I was overcome by too much fear. "Its ok babe just tell me what happened. "I was out hunting when someone knocked me out and when I woke up I was in a cage with a werewolf and a bunch of people were there and Jules was there. She said something about a vampire werewolf fight" I said.

Damon hugged me tightly. "I can't believe they would start this again" he said as he let me go. "Start what?" I asked. "This isn't the first vampire werewolf fight that's ever happened" he replied. "The last one that took place in Mystic Falls was over a hundred years ago" Stefan said. "I never thought they would start doing thing again" Damon snapped. "Go to sleep Daphne Damon and I will still be here when you wake up" Stefan said as he kissed my forehead. I nodded my head and Damon kissed my forehead also as I drifted off.


End file.
